1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a system, method, and computer readable storage, for allowing a slot machine to accumulate a progressive jackpot based on an outcome of a bonus round.
2. Description of the Related Art
Casinos offer slot machine games that may offer elements of skill to the players. Players who do not play such games in a skillful manner are just giving money to the casino, and the casino may end up taking a larger percentage of the coin in than they had intended.
Therefore, what is needed, is a way to compensate players in order to accommodate for unskilled players.